Happy MelloxNear Part1
by nijntje800
Summary: Mello is in a deep depression, and Near just wants to help him become Happy again.


That day, you shouldn´t have died.

"Matt I miss you."

There was a blonde man standing by a grave, looking down sadly at the place where his best friend was laying. His rather long hair hung sadly around his face, drenched with water the rain that had been falling endlessly, he had been standing there for quite a while now, seeing as his clothes were absolutely drenched. "I should've died that day, not you.."

This basically became routine for the blonde, he would wake up, get dressed and visit his best friends grave, no matter what weather it was, and he would just stand there, staring down at the grave in sorrow, pure sorrow. He had actually survived the crash, and seeing as Takada misspelled his name, he was still alive, but he wasn't happy about that. It took alot of time recovering and all what was left of him was this mindless zombie that would just visit the redheads grave every single day. He had tried taking his own life several times already, but someone, had saved him both times.

That someone was Near, his most hated rival, that was now taking care of him, or alteast trying to, he wanted Mello to be happy again, to be... Mello again.

The night soon fell, and the white haired boy came to pick the blonde up together with the man that had been helping him since the beginning Gevanni who was driving the car. The blonde noticed the car and slowly walked over, "See you tomorrow Matt" He muttered before getting in the backseat of the car, where Near also was sitting. It has been like this for two weeks and the white haired boy was beginning to get sick of it, this wasn't how Mello should act, this wasn't /his/ Mello. He cleared his throat lighty to get the attention from Mello. "What do you want Near? " He simply asked not even looking at the boy, who seemed to have trouble saying what he wanted to say. "Mello, this has to stop." Mello didn't respond, as Near moved closer to the blonde. "Mello.. I'm serio-""Shut up" was the only responde he got out of the other. He sighed softly and turned back to look out of the window again as Gevanni drove them home.

Once back home Mello immediatly went to his own room, to sleep most likely. He would take a shower first, grab something to eat, and then sleep. He stepped into the shower his heart aching again, as it usually did when he returned, it only felt slightly healed when he was at Matt's grave, when he wasn't there, it was as if there was a hole punched right through his chest. He gripped into the shower curtain tightly also gripping his chest and clenching his teeth at the pain that the hole caused, how was he able to bear this, every single day without Matt? "I-i.. Just want to be with you Matt.." He muttered, letting himself fall on the floor, the warm water hitting him softly, crying once again he deffinatly was broken. Choking back some more tears he got up grabbing a towel and started rummaging through the cabins of the bathroom loudly, not noticing his /guardian/ had already heard it. He finally found he razors he was looking for firmly putting them on his wrist when he noticed the boy standing in the doorway staring right at him with an upset face, he dropped the razors to the floor and gripped his head falling on his knees, as the boy came up to him and softly embraced the blonde who was crying and sobbing. Mello gripped onto the other tightly burrying his head into the ones chest. He felt so weak... so weak.. "Near I..." Near shook his head, softly stroking the blonde hair. "You're sorry, I know.." They stayed like this for a while, then Mello got up to get dressed and go to bed, as usual.

Near was still sitting in the living room, building a random tower out of dices, trying to find a way to help the blonde out of his depression. He didn't want to see Mello like this, he just wanted him to be happy, but he wasn't the one that could make him happy again. Gevianni walked into the room and sat on the couch. He too had been caring for Mello ever since, and he too wanted to blonde to act like his normal self again. "Near, you have to rest." He simply said, and Near nodded getting up. "I'll be in Mello's room." The blonde couldn't be left along for long so the boy usually slept on the couch that was in the room. He entered the room and sat on the couch, cuddeling into the blanket that was already laying on it. "Just.. be happy again.. Mello.." He muttered, before also falling asleep just like the blonde.


End file.
